Githynki
Githynki & Githzerai Githynki & Githzerai Despite their massive cultural differences and mutual hatred of each other, the Githyanki and Githzerai are not very different from a biological standpoint. They’re both resistant to psychic powers due to long times slaving under the Illithid Empire, and they both have psychic powers of their own. The major divide between them is a shared hatred of each other due to a betrayal in the distant past. Despite their opposition, the two races of Gith do share some similarities. Both are stoic and focused, and both value freedom from oppression - not necessarily freedom for other people, but they value their freedom a whole lot. Also, both like to flip out and pummel fools, though the Githzerai don't bother actually using weapons to do so very often. Gith are typically a little over 6 feet tall and around 170 pounds. Their skin is heavily yellow-tinged and has speckled coloration, while their hair is nearly absent. They are very gaunt and move efficiently. Githzerai have some difficulty interacting with other races, but are usually patient if you don't pester them. They've been known to join adventuring parties, usually when those adventurers are already consistently fighting Illithid or Githyanki. Githyanki dislike almost all other races, though they aren't stupid and do facilitate some trade with others. They are filled with nothing but hate for the Githzerai and even more hate for the Illithid. They seem to get along famously with Red Dragons, though, for some unexplained reason. Githzerai Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Wisdom, +1 Intelligence or +1 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Normal Shield of Will: When not wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Wisdom modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Fortress of Discipline: You have Advantage on saving throws against Charm, Paralyzed and Stunned effects. Fluid as Thought: Once per round, if an attack made against you misses, you can use a Reaction to move 5 feet. Hand of Will: You can cast the Mage Hand cantrip, using Wisdom as your spellcasting ability score. Your Mage Hand is invisible, unlike the normal version. Githyanki Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Intelligence, +1 Strength or +1 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Normal Hate Breaks All Shackles: You have Advantage on saving throws against the Charmed and Stunned effects, and on saving throws to end those effects. Mind Slicer: While you wield a weapon that inflicts Slashing damage, you can spend an action to “charge” that weapon with psionic energy. Whilst charged, that weapon inflicts an additional +1d6 Psychic damage on a successful strike. Maintaining this psionic charge is a Concentration effect. Once you have used this trait, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. Pain Becomes Strength: Once per turn, when you take damage from an enemy attack, you can spend your Reaction to make an immediate melee attack. Additionally, if you have exhausted your Mind Slicer ability, you can choose to spend one hit dice to reactivate it instead of waiting to take a short rest. Hand of Will: You can cast the Mage Hand cantrip, using Intelligence as your spellcasting ability score. Your Mage Hand is invisible, unlike the normal version.